


with you, was all

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: chanyeol felt death when he was nine (a terror inducing sense of emptiness) and now more than twenty years later there's a man, kyungsoo, standing in front of him claiming he's his soulmate and that he didn't die... he just jumped through time.or. an au where you experience death when your soulmate dies.





	with you, was all

**Author's Note:**

> hello. this story is, as of now, an unfinished fic. i'll be working on this bit by bit in the coming months and i can only hope i actually finish.
> 
> errors are all committed by me and will be revised when i remember to do it.
> 
> please do not repost this story anywhere. do not translate. do not claim as yours.

 

throughout humanity’s history, people have always been afraid of death. it is a normal reaction. no one is immune to this no matter what they say. but, there are also exceptions. people who’ve experienced death so... intimately you can say, that there’s nothing else to do but move forward or succumb to the pull of it. most would succumb, finding peace, perhaps, in death. some people- the strong, the bitter, the aimless- they survive. people like them are called halflings. people like park chanyeol.

 

for halflings like chanyeol death is merely a state of being. he may even describe it as like sleeping submerged in cold water except the sensation lasts every hour of every day that he breathes oxygen and releases carbon dioxide.

 

he agrees of course, that death is terrifying, but chanyeol has been living as a halfling for over two decades already that the concept of being scared of it is not something he can fathom. not anymore. perhaps if he had had a different childhood he would say otherwise. he would be just like the rest of the world’s population, vibrant with the promise of life, of love, and cowering at the thought of feeling death’s embrace.

 

his tale, you may ask, was a very curious one. it began on a sunday afternoon at the hour of the lord twenty four years ago. chanyeol was only nine years old then, tiny and rounded and obsessed with training his pet rat muji to do the obstacles he set up, unsuccessfully of course.

 

on that day twenty four years ago, the sun had been inching itself slowly towards the west and the lime trees, their leaves caressed by the gentle afternoon breeze casted a shadow down chanyeol. he was lying down at their garden cloud watching and safely tucked away from the view of his mother in the kitchen. he was just fresh out of bath and decidedly getting grass stains on his white cotton shirt. his mother would’ve scolded at him had it been any other day. but it wasn’t a normal sunday; because, twenty four years ago on the hour of the lord and beneath the shade of lime trees while cloud watching, nine year old park chanyeol’s soul died.

 

or at least, the half of it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for showing interest in this blurb of mine.


End file.
